Talk:Hrosshvalur
Achy (9-5-2012)- Soloing this as a pet job, there is one thing you shouldnt do. DO NOT try to pull him in a tunnel for "safe" fighting by heeling your pet to you. He hate resets on your pet a lot and Heeling your pet to you does build some cumulative enmity (hate you don't get rid of over time), so as soon as he resets he will come after you and your pet will have a hard time getting hate back due to ducal guards slow. So just sic your pet on him and leave it! It is the safest way to go. Nothing links around him so you're good. His normal ranged attack bypasses shadows so /nin is useless aside from sneak. Use Atma of Ducal guard and Mounted Champion and you will never have to use pet food if you have a pet strong against the water element (Leviathan for SMN, Gooey Gerard/Fatso Fargann/Dapper Mac for BST.) - Achy on Asura Silvra (8/8/11) - Decently easy solo as a 90 SMN/WHM. Decided to try this guy out for my last SMN seal feet. Not terribly hard but there are some tense moments with the agro. The NM will loost hate on your pet quickly, especially when its first attacks. I did this fight with Ramuh and straight tanked it for the most part. Atmas used, Minikin, Mounted Champion, Stormbird. No special about my gear, in fact at this writing I am rather undergeared. Start about by sneak pulling through to blademaw pugils, and took it to south towards Flux 00. From there I ran side to side, north to south along the Bastion area. Keep stoneskin and barwatera up and that takes care of most of the damage. Mounted Champion took care of the rest. The M's attacks were hitting anywhere from 25-125 normal, and 360-400 weaponskills. Firing off a 1/5 merited thunderstorm every 57 seconds would do anywhere from 750-1600 damage. Ramuh would usually last about 2mins or enough for 2 bloodpacts before I would run out of range and resummon. Manage the ranged attck damage from the NM and around 30mins later it was dead. No drop on SMN seal though but all in all a fun fight. Charun - 4/20/11 - Dual boxed with WHM/BLM and MNK/NIN. Died the first 2x but decided to use 2hrs on 3rd go. MNK has 5/6 HP abyssites (total of 4k hp), and used Atma of the Sea Daughter and Plaugebringer. As Whm I used Atma of 1000 Needles, MM, and Plaguebringer (for the regen). No natural refresh on gear so only 10/tick from atma. 1900MP total. Fight sucked whole time. Spam cure 5 and 6. Regen 4 and haste when it was possible didn't bother with barwatera because I didn't see much of a difference in damage. WAS trying to shoulder tackle waterja but it casts way too quick and I was only able to stun it 3-4x and he spams that crap. Used Benediction and Hundred fists around the 40% and 15% mark respectively. Meds used were Elixir I and II for each character. I could have brought my RDM and BRD accounts for more refresh but wanted a challenge. Did not proc him last fight and still got key item, 2x smn feet and the dagger. Good luck! Decided to try him out 85nin/42war and 85sch/42whm. His ranged attacks go through shadows and has about a 30' range. True sound. local pugils do not link to him. 6 second waterja casts. Melee hit nin with 362 def before tav taco for 90~100,ranged attack was in the 300s. if kited up the entrance tunnel slow to track back. waterja hit nin for 746~1150. north of conflux 3 in an area not on the map. Esdub1775 23:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *Local fish are most definitely NOT true sound. Easy duo with 2x SMN/RDM. --Petey pab 01:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::* He never said they were, please reread what he wrote. He said the NM is true sound, and does not link. --Ix'Sindri 12:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fought this the other night with smn/rdm, rdm/sch, and pld/rdm. Smn pulls nm all the way to the bridge, past sea monks. Kite area is from the bridge to the area outside conflux 00. Smn deals nearly all the damage to nm while pld keeps hate off the smn. Rdm there for support, dot, etc. Everyone keeps barwater on themself and pld should be in ~Mdef gear and keep ss up. Aqua blast hits for 0 this way and waterjas are not too painful (for the pld, worst hit was ~700some toward the end of the fight). Pld needs to keep away from smn and rdm so they don't get hit with waterja too. Fight got a little tougher toward the end but never really had an "uh oh" moment. With Shell IV, Barwater, a fresh Saline Coat and Magic Defense Bonus trait, his ranged attacks will hit you for 200+ or so damage, with 600+ Waterjas. Also, his stupid ranged attacks inflict knockback, which will interrupt spellcasting unless your back is against a wall. Waterja most certainly casts much quicker than 6 seconds... --Eremes 00:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) BST x4 ,COR x1,SMN x1 Can be done with not many problems, use Discreet Louise and Fatso Fargann for resist water attacks,the SMN did alot of dmg but the bsts' pet tank always in the fight,the COR did Beastmaster's roll and Puppetmaster's roll. Soloed by SMN(90) subbing WHM. Took it to the area outside conflux 00 then ran it around. I started with heavenly strike but shiva dies too fast so I changed to Ramuh and just used Chaotic Strike. This is not an easy fight, Cure IV is required and you will take a lot of damage. I had Minikin and Beyond Atma however i would change to physical DD atma if I fought again since only Ramuh and Leviathan survive long enough. Soloed By SMN99/RDM using Ramuh, atma's MC/DG/MM kept refresh up, barwater, stoneskin, easy fight till about the NM hits 30% ish where my pet couldnt keep hate so i took some hate just ran bk cured up made sure stoneskina and barwater was still up and used Ramuh's stun to help so i could cure.....oh and was next to Flux 3... Sheeraa Solo by MNK90(sub was irrelevant) using 2hr, fanatics drink and other meds. Also, when I dual box this fight, it tends to lock onto the mage. Does it go for the player with least enmity? *so you "soloed" at MNK90. "Solo" for your screenshot purposes? A mage with emnity would have had to do something to make the mobs hate list, like...I dunno...heal you, maybe? --Brewtus 23:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *I meant for the enmity comment to be seperate from the solo fight, in which the mage never performed any action to achieve enmity, though I may have had shell or something. Fanatics + hundred fists should allow you to nearly kill the mob while only taking damage from spells. --Beniyahou 11:15, March 07, 2011 Duo THF90/NIN (mandau)atma of sellsword & despot + WHM87/SCH very tough fight used all temps items from bastion & cruor, whm died once, hp'd and reentered while THF held it with temps & kitet, paralyze helped to prevent waterja. I needed to collaborator all time, very hard to get hate of the mage. GL --Bahamut's Alukat 23:20, January 30, 2011 RDM/BLU solo with 305 water resist (83 from gear + 100 from Lake Lurker atma + 122 from barspell). 10min+ fight. Have done it 5 times without dying, including two kills during watersday. The first step of the fight is to run the NM in front of a sharp edge along a wall, returning to stand at that point once the NM is there. This will guarantee that your casting won't be interrupted from knock-back. Keep aquaveil up to prevent that. --lirmont 23:09, April 18, 2011 (UTC) BST90/DNC45 solo ... this fight can go bad very quickly. I use 2 -pdt axes, and the -10%pdt Anwig Salade. Atma: MC/DG/RR, pet- Nazuna. The problem with this fight is the random hate reset. MC does enough healing do make up for the random hits you take, but the real killer is that if you are unlucky he will Waterja you, and with you being at low health already thats usually death. Some fights you win, others you loose. Bringing a friend with you is sure victory tho. Do not fight with your pet. -Odeken of Pheonix Solo'd this multiple times today BST99/WHM49. Still new to BST and it was pretty easy. Used GooeyGerard for most of my kills, ran way out of range until the battle music couldn't be heard and just waited, cuz of the stupid hate reset. Ran in every so often to use Ready. Also used SlipperySilas and DapperMac on a few instances, Mac seemed to be far more superior than Silas and Gerard on this though. Didn't use any pet food. Atmas were RR/MC/DG. No magian axes yet, still using Glyph. --BruHouse 20:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) When is a fish not a fish? Although Hrosshvalur looks like a pugil, it does not count as one for magian trials. It doesn't even rank as an aquan. With the Fool's Drink effect giving Counter Spore as a missed ability, I suspect that Hrosshvalur is actually a funguar, or rather, it's a pugil infested with a fungus. The NPC for Aqua Pura mentions the waters being infested by something, so it's possible a carnivious fungi has taken hold inside the pugil, giving it it's nasty looks. If this is the case,a plantoid magian trial should register the kill. --Seedling 21:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well that's good news, would have been a long Aquan trial. --Ix'Sindri 12:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It intimidates Fatso Fargann and is intimidated by Dapper Mac, so it is indeed an aquan, but I have come to believe that Abyssea NMs do not count towards Magian trials in any fashion.-- 09:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Solo'd on BST/NIN using PDT axes+anwig and RR/DG/MC Atmas. I had to clear hate mid-fight during the first attempt because of the wierd hate reset trait that's attached to the fish's ranged attack. Even after attacking the fish for only 1 melee round, I had significant hate coming at me randomly. Once I VC'd and re-engaged with Fatso, I stayed out of AOE and did not assist pet, other than reward, spur, and ready. Took 4-5 rewards. *Have retried, fight takes about 12-15 mins. --Tebryn 22:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd on BST/NIN with FaithfulFalcorr and barely survived. Every few seconds the fish turned and used Aqua Ball. It isn't a massive hit, but it's spammed. I went in at 300tp and was out by the end of the fight, it hits more often than the timer is up on curing waltz. Don't let it see you before your pet hits it.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 02:10, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Went back and got rid of it (to fight Sedna) later with CaringKiyomaro. This time I didn't let it see me and it was no contest. While the fish got Kiyomaro a little under half health, I never once used an item or ability. You can start this fight and walk away if it doesn't see you.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 04:31, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Solo'd 95BLM/RDM using MM,Hell's Guardian,Beyond atmas. Pretty simple fight, waited until a clear line was made within the Blademaw pugils, and pulled him to the cave near flux3. Popped Mana wall and begun my nuking bombs. Noticed that his attacked are pretty gimp, until he uses waterja so *Use convert appropriately and fight is simple. Fight went Bliz5>Bliz4>manawelL+Blizzaja>he Waterja>Thunder4>convert>Thunder5>he Waterja >Bliz5>death. Have fun BLMS~